


Rebuilding the Sky

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: During Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "Have you thought about what you want to do after the war?"
Relationships: Minerva/Paora | Palla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Minerva/Palla Weekend 2020





	Rebuilding the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> saw that it was minpallawknk and wanted to crank something out, this is for the day two prompt, sky
> 
> it's been a while since I've played the games and I wrote this in half a day so it's a little rougher than normal

When Palla finishes her chores for the day and comes to the training halls, she unexpectedly finds Minerva and her sisters inside. Minerva is sitting on a nearby bench, watching Catria and Est with appraisal as they spar with each other. When Palla comes closer, they all turn to look at her and wave.

Minerva gestures for Palla to take the empty seat next to her. Palla had meant to come get a bit of sparring in herself, but who is she to deny a request from her queen?

"Palla," Minerva greets with a nod. "Finished with your errands for the day?"

"Yes. I hoped to get some training in today, but it appears you've all beat me to it."

"Ah, no, I've only just barely come myself. Perhaps, after they finish, we can have a bit of a spar ourselves."

Palla smiles. It's been a while since their last one and she knows Minerva enjoys them just as much as Palla does. "Of course, Commander," she answers before turning her attention to her sisters.

Catria and Est are circling around each other now before Catria makes the first move with her training spear. Est nimbly dodges away, grinning as she laughs. For all she is lacking in strength, her footwork is deft and much better than both of theirs combined. Catria herself looks stern and though the furrow of her brow grows deeper the more Est dodges, even Palla can see the edges of her lips tugging upward, fighting against making her own smile as she attempts to land a hit on their slippery sister. It feels as if they aren't sparring but playing a game of tag with each other instead. Est always did love playing that.

Palla's more than glad to see them enjoying themselves. As they continue to march through Archanea to face the Shadow Dragon once more, the mood in the camp has grown grim and somber. Est herself too, ever since being freed after her kidnapping, had hardly smiled but Palla can see her old self returning, even if just a little bit. Being amongst her sisters again and their commander is helping. Before, Catria would have scolded Est for not taking their training seriously, but even Catria is getting swept along with Est's enthusiasm.

When Palla glances over, she knows Minerva is thinking the same thing, her eyes watching Est with a glimmer of relief in her eyes. Minerva has always treated Est as if she were her own younger sister as well, and they both had worried over her. It is a sad thought, but if there is anyone that can understand what Est had (and still is) gone through, it is Minerva.

"Palla, may I… ask you a question?" Minerva speaks up suddenly. Palla glances over at her. Minerva's eyes flicker briefly to meet hers before returning to Catria and Est.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Have you... thought about what you want to do after the war?"

"After?" Palla's surprised by the question but at the same time, she should have seen this question coming as they get closer to rescuing Maria. "I am always in your service, Commander."

"Commander…" Minerva closes her eyes. "Palla, know that you are the one who I trust the most right now, so I will allow myself to be frank with you." So Minerva says, but Palla can still sense the hesitance on her countenance. And Minerva must realize how easily Palla can see through her, when she sighs afterward and shakes her head.

When Minerva opens her eyes, they are resolute, and finally speaks aloud for the first time to someone else the words that have been on her mind. "I am planning on abdicating."

Palla's eyes widen in shock. Of all the things for Palla to hear, for Minerva to say, to say _this_ is what she expected is… very far from the truth. That isn't to say that Palla did not have an inkling of this, but she never thought…

All kingdoms are united against the threat of the Shadow Dragon once more, but the future of Macedon, especially given such turmoil in the last two years, hangs with uncertainty. No one knows that more than Minerva.

Palla smooths over her expression. If Catria and Est were to see her then, they would no doubt come running over to ask if something were the matter. Palla knows they do not appreciate being kept in the dark, but this… even Palla isn't sure what they would do in the face of Minerva's confession of weakness. They have always idolized her.

"And Maria, as well?" Palla asks then, her voice soft.

"Yes." Minerva shakes her head. "My father and brother, and now my own rule… they have shown me how truly splintered our kingdom has become. We may win this war for the continent—nay, the entire world, but our kingdom will have suffered too much to recover. Blood has fallen over our skies for too long."

Minerva folds her hands and pushes her lips together, sighing deeply again. "After everything that has happened I believe this is the best path for the sake of our kingdom."

Palla… is at a loss for words. She does not know what to say. Does Minerva seek absolution from her? Or condemnation? Would she have Palla call her a coward for running away from her duty as her queen?

"I… see," Palla finally says. She cannot say if she thinks this is the right path (who really can?) but if this is what Minerva has chosen for herself, then Palla will honor it.

Minerva makes a small bark of laughter. "With that said now, I ask you again, Palla. What are you planning on doing after the war?"

Palla swallows before she answers. "Commander… you've laid out such heavy terms for me."

Guilt comes to Minerva's face. It's an easy expression for Minerva to make, and Palla wishes it wasn't so. "I'm sorry, I did not realize how that must sound—"

Palla holds up her hand and shakes her head. She offers a smile. "Do not apologize, please. I appreciate when you speak frankly. And I thank you for allowing me to hear your desire."

… and still, Palla is at a loss for words here.

Is it an honest answer that Minerva seeks from her? Should Palla speak to placate her? No, that would be offensive to the both of them. She treasures the trust Minerva shows and gives her, and she will honor it.

"I had always thought I would follow you," Palla finally says, "but if you say you will abdicate, will you also detach yourself from every affair as well?"

"Yes." Minerva does not answer without hesitation. "When people speak of me, they remember me as the Red Dragoon, as the princess of Macedon, as the sister of King Michalis, as his slayer, and as a jailed queen. A fitting legacy for my family." She smiles, wry and bitter. "If I could remake the sky, I would do so right away for Macedon, but I am not the one our kingdom needs."

Palla wants to object. She _should_ , because Minerva is so much more than that. She knows no one else more fearless, more selfless, more _kind_ than Minerva. It is unfair because if Minerva had been left any other legacy, she would have been the greatest ruler, she believes. It is unfair, because it is Minerva's own kindness that refuses to allow herself to see her own strengths.

It is unfair that Minerva, who loves Macedon with all of her being and has sacrificed so much, fully believes she cannot be the one to restore her kingdom back to its former glory.

There is only one choice for Palla to make.

"Then I will remain here," Palla finally says, bowing her head to Minerva.

Minerva blinks, stares at Palla carefully before her expression relaxes. A corner of her mouth twitches. And now, instead of Palla, it is Minerva who bows her head to her. "Thank you, Palla," she says, voice barely above a whisper but Palla hears it all the same.

"If you ever wish to come back though, I will fly to your side immediately," Palla murmurs, and Minerva laughs for a single breath but says nothing.

Palla looks back out to her sisters. Est is still dancing around Catria but Palla notices she's faltering in some of her steps. Meanwhile, Catria keeps up her strikes, still precise. Most likely, she'd been purposely wearing Est down for this moment; Catria has always been like that, methodical and steady, while Est is more of a wild typhoon. Even so, the both of them are still smiling at each other, and that's more than enough to make Palla happy.

With the corner of her eye, Palla flits her gaze over to her commander. Minerva's gaze isn't on her, or her sisters anymore. Her eyes are staring up at the sky, a multitude of emotions shining in them. They're faraway, and Palla sees how Minerva's hands, resting on her lap, clench into fists. There's a number of things Palla can only guess must be going through Minerva's mind, the future always being one of them, and of all her regrets.

But Palla knows this expression—she knows _exactly_ the worry that flickers across Minerva's face right now.

"I'm sure Princess Maria is fine," Palla says.

Minerva startles. "How did you—"

"A sister's guess," Palla says with a tiny smile. "Princess Maria has already been through a lot, and grown ever stronger for it. She's _your_ sister, after all."

"Ah... " Minerva seems embarrassed. "Yes, you're right."

"But you can't always help but worry after them."

"And that as well." Minerva chuckles. Minerva's shoulders are still tense, but Palla notices that she allows herself to relax just a little, by the way her hands uncoil and smooth over the top of her legs instead.

Palla looks back out over her sisters again. She has made her choice, but her sisters… she wonders what they'll do. They've always been together, both on and off the battlefield. Before the war started, Palla had always thought she would continue to remain a knight in service to their kingdom. It had been the easiest way to provide for her sisters, and sometimes she despaired that Catria and Est had followed in her footsteps instead of choosing safer occupations. At least, they had sworn their service to a fair and compassionate queen.

But if Minerva was giving up the throne? When peace came, would they remain as soldiers? Having been off the continent now and seeing Valentia, would they stay here in Archanea or would they leave Macedon? Catria, and especially Est, are still so young. Est had always talked about wanting to run a store though Palla is still unsure given Est's recent bouts of gloominess. Catria, herself, too has her moments where she broods. She hopes peacetime will be good for them.

When Palla thinks of her future now, everything is… so uncertain. Rebuilding Macedon will not be easy, and Palla herself is merely only a soldier. Raw strength has always been valued in Macedon, but it did not always mean playing well at politics.

Even so, Palla has already sworn herself. For the sake of the last queen, Palla will do everything in her power to see her dream realized.

"Commander—nay, Minerva." Palla shakes her head and turns to face Minerva fully. "It might take years, even decades, or even never, for our kingdom to recover. When that day comes though, will you allow me to show you her sky?"

Minerva looks at her, and Palla can see her struggling with herself, all her emotions flashing across her face. Her lips push together, trembling. It is the most weakness Minerva has allowed herself to openly display, to show Palla.

"Even you deserve to see it," Palla says, and every muscle on Minerva's body seems to coil tight. A moment passes, and Minerva slowly nods as she lets out a shaky breath. When she looks at Palla, it's in both gratitude and pain, and Palla can't help but reach out, the tips of her fingers brushing against one of Minerva's hands. Her touch, light as it is, seems to draw the tension out of Minerva as she nods again.

"Yes," Minerva finally breathes out, "I want to see it."


End file.
